True Love Waits
by Goten's Apprentice
Summary: This is obviously about T.K. and Kari and Davis. Couldnt fit him in. Kari and T.K. finally decide to go out after years of a good friendship and months of dating. But, will Davis be the one to bring it crashing down? Read and Review Rating Subject To Ch
1. The Date

Disclaimer: Hey yall, it's been a while . This is my first fic actually using someone from the original show. I'm using Davis, Kari, and T.K. just in case you didn't read the summary. And obviously I don't own any of them. So, let's get on with it.

Chapter 1: In the Beginning

A/N: Oh…before we get started let me tell you this…T.K. is 18, Kari is 17, and Davis is 18 as well. And well everyone else who shows up isn't really important so I don't think their ages matter.

(Omniscient POV)

T.K. was sprawled out on a hill looking up at the sky. It was the first weekend of college and it was pretty nice outside. Unfortunately he had to share his dorm with Davis. He tried billions of times to get a new dorm but they were all booked. Just then his cell phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and answered it.

(T.K.'s P.O.V)

"Hello?" "Hey, T.K. its Kari, listen what are you doing tonight?" She asked. "Nothing…why?" "I was just wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner tonight?" she asked. "Casual or dressy?" I said stuffing a Snickers into my mouth. "What do you think you would wear on a date?" I choked on the candy bar. "Date!" I said surprisingly. "I was just kidding." I gulped down the candy bar. "Okay then, I'll be there around 8, okay?" I said. "Mmm-hmm." And with that I hung up. I stood up, dusted myself off, and headed for my dorm. Once I got there I saw Davis watching T.V. and eating ice cream. "Hey." He said with a mouth full of ice cream. "What's up?" He said. "Oh nothing…." "You're going to Kari's for a romantic dinner aren't you?" "No…." I lied. Although I was a little amazed at how he had guessed. With that I grabbed my backpack and ran back downstairs, looked at my watch it was 5:30, then hopped in my car and headed for Izzy's.

(Izzy's P.O.V.)

I stood around my apartment sighing. (A/N: Izzy's apartment is actually a bachelor pad…don't ask….) I took the box of toothpicks out of my pocket and put one in my mouth. I walked out into the hallway and saw a group of girls standing around. I walked over to them and started up a conversation. "Hey ladies…." I heard one whispering to the other say something that I don't think I should repeat well…now. And then, out of the blue one of the girls fainted. Don't ask me why. (A/N: Sorry to interrupt but I wanted to point another thing out. Izzy has made a new name for himself in life. He changed from the geeky, spiky haired, weird dressing guy to a crooner-like, suave, attractive, girl-getting kind of guy. Again…don't ask.) Just when I was in the process of getting this girl into my room so we could "get to know each other better" my phone rang. "Damn…." I muttered under my breath. "Excuse me ladies." I pulled out my cell phone and answered. "Hello?" I said sounding aggravated. "Hey Izzy, it's T.K. I have to borrow some of your clothes. I have a date with Kari tonight." He said sounding rushed. "Alright I'll leave them outside my door I have some _business _I need to take care of." And with that I hung up. "Now then where were we?" I said looking at the girls.

(T.K.'s P.O.V.)

I hopped out of my car and sprinted up the stairs to Izzy's dorm. He had the clothes on a hanger hanging from his doorknob. He also had put up a "Do Not Disturb" sign. And for a moment I thought I heard a girl voice coming from his room. I shook my head and sprinted back down to my car.

(Kari's P.O.V.)

After about an hour of napping I woke up looking at my alarm clock. "7:00!" I yelled running to the kitchen looking for the cook book. Just then it hit me…_I left it at Mimi's house…_ And then I remembered I don't have any champagne. I dialed up Izzy's number. "Hey Izzy…I need to ask you a favor." I said. "NO WAY! The last time you asked me for a favor I was walking outside Victoria's Secret with your panties!" Just then I heard a voice in the background. "Izzy come back to bed…." "C'mon Izzy pleeeeeeeeease?" He sighed. "Fine…what is it?" "A cookbook, it's at Mimi's house." I could tell he almost fell over. "Mimi owns a cookbook?" He said surprised. "No…it's mine I left it over there you have a spare key don't you?" I asked. "Yes…somewhere in this pile of keys on my table…found it!" He said satisfied. "Good…drop it off at my house." And with that I hung up. I sprinted down the stairs of my apartment building, hopped into my car and sped off.

(Matt's P.O.V.)

I heard a knock at my door, Tai was busy sleeping (A/N: Did I forget to mention that Tai and Matt are roommates? They had to share an apartment because Matt doesn't have a cent left, Izzy had to help him open a sports bar to help him pay the rent.) I turned down my stereo and went to the door. I opened it and saw Kari standing in the doorway. "Hey Kari! What's up?" I said. "Hey Matt, I need some champagne." "Why?" I asked. "There's a special occasion coming up and I thought I should bring some." She said. "Okay, okay hold on." I walked back into my room and grabbed the champagne and Tai's box of ultra deluxe flavored condoms. I handed her the champagne and slipped the condoms into her purse when we hugged. I sighed and ran back to my room sprawling myself on my bed.

(T.K.'s P.O.V.)

I sighed and walked out of my dorm and into my car. I turned on the radio and "Numb/Encore" started playing. I headed for Kari's house. On the way an odd question popped into my head. _Why do we drive on a parkway and park in a driveway?_ I smiled and shook my head. I felt weird in this suit it made me feel like I was going to a wedding. I pulled into the parking lot, stepped out of my car and walked up to Kari's apartment. I cleared my throat and knocked on the door. She opened the door. My mouth almost dropped to the ground. She was wearing a silk gown with lace trimmings at the bottom. She was sparkling…. I closed my mouth. "You look _really _nice." I said. "Well are you going to stare at me all night or come in?" She said teasingly. I walked in and closed the door behind me. I plopped down in the couch. "So…let's eat!" I said hungrily. "Wow…you sure get straight to the point." We sat at her table and began to eat. She poured the champagne into the glasses. "This is really good." I said. We finished and sat down on the couch. I popped in a movie and we sat down and watched "Endless Waltz." I put my arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to me.

(Omniscient P.O.V.)

By the end of the movie T.K. was crying. "T.K., I didn't know you were so emotional…." She said. "It's not that…its just that when I was watching this part Davis had told me that he trashed my car and that it's out in a bay somewhere." Kari sighed. "Oh…."

(Kari's P.O.V.)

"Kari there's something I have to tell you…." T.K. said. "Well, its just that…um…." He sighed. Just then the credits started rolling. T.K. was leaning in to kiss me. He kissed me and slipped his tongue into my mouth. It made me melt inside. I kissed him back and broke the kiss. "I think you should leave now T.K…." I said. "But…." He sighed and got up. He hugged me and left.

Goten: How did you guys like it? The next chapter should be up soon. Until then, stay glued to your computer screen!

**NEXT CHAPTER: Joe's Party**

Goten

ΘA Legend ForeverΘ


	2. Joe's Party

Disclaimer: Well you guys know that I don't own digimon, so get over yourselves and read this next chapter.

Chapter 2: Joe's Party

(Joe's P.O.V.)

I walked into the airport terminal, I had just gotten back from my doctor's conference. I sighed. For such a rich guy my life was really dull. I had almost no time for myself and barely had time to date anyone. "You know what…instead of moping around complaining I'm going to make my life interesting." With that I whistled for a taxi and was escorted home. I got home and after about an hour of driving around my enigmatic estate I walked up the stairs and listened to my footsteps echo as I entered. I walked to the living room and picked up the phone. I dialed Tai and told him to call Izzy, who called Matt, who called Mimi, who called Sora, who called Yo Lei, who called almost everyone else. "Okay guys, as you may or may not know, I'm just getting back from my trip from London and I'm bored so I've decided to rent out this restaurant to throw a party. I'm throwing it tonight and well…yeah, I'm going throw it at my house so…yeah everyone be here around 8."

(Mimi's P.O.V.)

I stood in front of my closet sighing. "I'VE GOT NOTHING TO WEAR!" Just then Kari and Sora walked into my apartment. "We were walking by and heard you yelling about having nothing to wear." Kari looked at her closet. "You've got all these clothes and you say you've nothing to wear?" Kari said. "What about this?" Sora held up a see-through spaghetti strap dress. "I wore that to church!" I replied. "Wha!" They said in unison. "When I was 7." I said. They sighed. "Well then lets go shopping!" Sora held out Tai's credit card. "Alright!" And with that they left.

(Matt's P.O.V.)

I was sitting on my bed tuning my guitar when Tai walked in. "Yo!" I said. He sighed. "Have you seen my credit card?" I had an odd flashback. I remember that when Sora came over to see Tai she slipped his credit card out of his room and took it with her. "Um…no but why don't you call around and ask…it can't have gotten very far." I lied. He sighed and walked out.

(Joe's P.O.V.)

I walked into one of the many living rooms in my mansion and stared. "Everything is almost ready…let's see…we've got food, drinks, and music and the best part…dimmable lights!" I snapped my fingers and the lights dimmed. I looked at my watch, it was 7. I decided that I would take a nap before everyone gets here. And with that I went up to my room.

(T.K.'s P.O.V.)

I just finished ironing my suit. I slipped it on and picked up the can of axe on my dresser and sprayed myself with it. Then I walked down the apartment stairs careful not to mess up my suit. I hopped in my car and drove off. I arrived in front of Joe's house and rolled down my window to talk to the electronic booth so that it could open the gate. "Hello?" I said. "Hello…to get to Joe's mansion you need to head straight down this road and make a left then you'll see the twelve disciples. Make a left at David and a right at Goliath-." "Wait a sec' those aren't disciples!" I exclaimed. "Just listen to me!" It said. "Drive for about a mile and you'll reach it." After following the electronic booth's instructions I reached Joe's I saw everyone else's cars parked outside so obviously they got here before me. I hopped out of my car and walked in.

(Izzy's P.O.V.)

I sat down with a plate full of chicken and began eating when Mimi walked up to me. I swallowed my mouthful of chicken and spoke. "Get away from me you she-devil!" I yelled. "Why do you continue to call me that?" She asked. "You really don't remember do you…in high school it was nearing the end of the school year and I had finally managed to muster up the courage to ask you out…and you turned me down and even worse you insulted me!" I said. She sighed. "Oh…now I remember! I made fun of your clip-on tie!" I sighed. "I never asked anyone out again after that…." "What about the head cheerleader that you went to prom with?" She questioned. "That's different!" "Well…want to dance?" She asked me. "No!" I said. "That wasn't a question…." She said pulling me out of my chair and walking towards the dance floor. "Help! I'm being abducted by an alien!"

(T.K.'s P.O.V.)

I was in the middle of talking to Kari when I looked over to where Izzy was dancing with Mimi. "Wow…Izzy's sure enjoying himself." I said. Izzy was actually screaming 'Help Me!' But no one could hear him over the music. I glanced over at Tai who was having a romantic moment with Sora, Matt was talking to Joe about God knows what…and of course you can guess who I was talking to. I still felt a bit annoyed at how Kari had just pushed me away a few nights ago. But I didn't want to bring it up because I knew it would aggravate her, so I decided to wait until later.

(Omniscient P.O.V.)

Soon it was around midnight and everyone began to say their good-byes. Joe had insisted that they should stay overnight and Matt gladly accepted. By the look on Tai's face he was probably hoping that it was permanent. With that everyone left.

Goten: Hey, I know you guys probably didn't like this chapter much and it was a bit short but, I promise that the next will be better. Until then…see ya!

Goten-Wannabe

ΘA Legend ForeverΘ

**CHAPTER 3: Izzy's Announcement**


	3. Izzy's Announcement

Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own Digimon or any special guest appearances so shut up…and you know what…if you don't realize that by now too bad cause I'm never typing this again!

Chapter 3: Izzy's Announcement

(T.K.'s P.O.V.)

I woke up around 7:30 when my phone rang. I picked up and rubbed my eyes. "Hello?" I said groggily. "Hey, T.K. it's Izzy." "Izzy…it's Sunday morning…what is it?" I asked.

"Well, I'm bed naked…and I don't remember anything happening and I didn't get myself drunk last night did I?" He said. "Oh…its probably nothing…maybe its just some random girl I invited over." He finished. Just then I heard something like the phone shift and then I heard a scream.

"Izzy! What is it?" I said a bit scared. "It's…it's she—she—she-devil!" "What is it?" I asked. "P—p—pink hair!" I gasped. "Izzy…you didn't…." Just then the call got disconnected.

(Izzy's P.O.V.)

I sat up in bed and looked at the lump next to me. I lifted up the sheet and noticed that she was wearing _my _boxers. Slowly I got up. _Maybe if I move I can get out without her noticing me_…. I thought. I was in the middle of opening the door when I heard a voice. "You were really good last night." I slowly turned around and saw her grinning at me.

"So…are you going to make waffles or what?" She said. "Yes…_you_ are going to make waffles. At _YOUR_ apartment!" I yelled. "Look around…this is my apartment." She said. "And besides…you're the one who convinced me to do it…." She continued.

"Well then why don't I remember anything! I've got it!...I got myself drunk!" I concluded. "You know that Joe doesn't give out alcohol at his parties…he's afraid of losing his doctor's license." "So…you mean…that we—had…." I couldn't bring myself to say it. Having sex with Mimi—intentionally? It's unethical…immoral. It defied everything in my personality!

"Tell me…did you at least take your pill?" I asked. "Nope…I feel better without them…." She said. I fell to the floor almost having a heart attack. "I'm too young to be a father!" I yelled. "Come on Izzy, don't you think you're overreacting just a little?"

(Omniscient P.O.V.)

Izzy still hadn't seemed to notice that he was standing naked. Finally when his brain started to work in he picked up the hint and scavenged for some boxers. After about 10 minutes of fighting he snatched them from her and put them on.

"Y'know…Mimi…there has been something I've always wanted to ask you since we started college although you rejected me in high school…I just couldn't find the courage to do it. Um…would you be my girlfriend?" He asked."Um…Izzy, this is so sudden…I'll need time to think about it…."

(Izzy's P.O.V.)

Less than a second later she jumped into my arms. "Of course I will!" "Good…so does that mean I can move in with you?" That's what I said but she couldn't hear me because her breasts were muffling the sound of my voice. She jumped down and smiled.

I repeated myself. "Well, I guess so but you have to promise me that you'll do something for me…." She whispered in my ear. I looked at her with wide eyes at what she said to me.

(Omniscient P.O.V.)

Tai looked at his watch it was around 1:00. He was on his way home from buying the groceries _yet again._ Just then my phone rang, it was Izzy. "Yo…." I said. A frantic voice came through the phone.

"You WHAT!" I yelled. Izzy spoke again. "SHE WHAT!" Izzy sounded a bit frantic about the whole thing. "YOU'RE DOING WHAT?" "Oh god…." I hung up. Izzy had just filled me in on what happened the past 24 hours. I sighed. It was all so much to take in…. Mimi and Izzy, going out?

Well, it wasn't completely unexpected. Mimi just broke up with Matt and I was going out with Sora, and T.K. was trying to go out Kari, and Joe would've been to busy to have any thing to do with her so Izzy was really the only choice she had left. With this unusual fact on my mind I sped home.

(Izzy's P.O.V.)

I sat on my couch staring at the TV and eating. I had just finished making breakfast for both of us. I had a mouth full of eggs. Mimi had just walked out of the bathroom…_naked_. I started to choke on the eggs.

"Are you okay?" She asked. "Bone! Bone!" I yelled. "In eggs?" She asked. "Shell! Shell!" I yelled. "You know Izzy…I don't feel comfortable with you living in this apartment as a bachelor." "Aw…is Mimi jealous?" I joked. She pouted and then smiled.

"Y'know Izzy, how about I teach you some mouth to mouth resuscitation." She asked. "No thanks…I already learned CP—Ah…be my guest." I picked her up and carried her to my room and shut my door.

(T.K.'s P.O.V.)

I was sitting at a table in McDonalds eating french fries. _I wonder if Kari wants to go out to a movie tonight_. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Kari's number. "Hello?" I said. "T.K. what's up?" She asked. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out to se a play tonight." "Sure…what are we going to go see?" "How about Phantom of The Opera?" "I've always wanted to see that!" She said happily. "Okay…I'll pick you up tonight at 7?" "Okay." And then I hung up.

(Izzy's P.O.V.)

I walked out of my room in my boxers. I looked down, and stretched out my boxers. I had a hickey on my dick. "Now how am I going to get this off…." I complained. Mimi came out of the room and was blushing red. "That felt good." She said. I turned around and looked at her.

"So…when are you leaving?" I asked. "Well…why can't I live here?" She asked. I sighed. "Because, _honey_ I can't afford having you pay live here. The bills would sky rocket. "Well, why don't we split the bills?" She suggested. "Okay…." I sighed. "But before you go…when do you think we should tell everyone about us?" I asked. "How about we do it later tonight? Everyone can meet here." I nodded. And with that she left.

(T.K.'s P.O.V.)

I had gotten a call from Izzy around 7. I was in the middle of getting ready for my date with Kari. Hopefully, this would end soon and I could get to the movie before it started. I hopped in my car and sped over to Izzy's apartment, it wasn't really necessary because apartment was about a 15 minute drive from my house I could probably have walked.

I stepped out my car and walked into his apartment building and into his apartment. To my surprise I saw almost everyone there. Sitting in a group of chairs were Davis, Tai, Kari, Matt, Joe, Sora, Ken, and amazingly Cody.

Cody had an unbelievable growth spurt. He looked to be about 5' 7" and he had gotten rid of that giant orange hat and got a normal black cap. I found an empty chair next to Kari. "Psst…Kari…do you think that we'll be able to make the matinee?" She shook her head. "Whatever Izzy wants us for must be important because he never tells us to meet him at his apartment." She said. I sighed.

"Well, looks like I'm going to have to scalp these tickets then." I said. "And where's Mimi?" I said. Kari shrugged. Just then…Izzy came out of his room. He was wearing a suit! _A suit!_ The last time Izzy wore a suit was in high school. He cleared his throat. "I've called you all here today to tell you something of dire importance…." He sighed. "Me…and…well…Mimi and I are going out." He said. I dropped out of my chair. "But…I thought you…you said that you hated her guts!" I contradicted. "This defies everything you've learned, everything your character allows! This doesn't make any sense!" I said. He sighed. "I know…but it's just something about her that just…well, something about her just attracts me to her." Matt looked dumbstruck. "Well…that's about it…you guys can go now." "Why couldn't you have just called us and told us that?" I asked. "Because doing it this way build dramatic tension." And with that about everyone left except Sora.

(Sora's P.O.V.)

As Izzy went back into his room to change I got up to talk to Mimi. "Hey…Mimi…I have a questions for you." Mimi sat down at the dinner table and I sat down across from her. "Mimi…I just want to know…are you sure you really want to do this with Izzy? I'm sure you've realized that he can be very serious when it comes to relationships…." I said. She nodded. "Izzy's a sweet guy…he's funny, kind, easygoing, he knows just how to make me laugh and he's always there to comfort me…." I nodded. "Just one more question…is he good in bed?" She nodded. "Oh yeah…." We laughed. I stood up, we hugged and I left.

Goten: So you guys…how did you like it? I know it seems like I'm straying away from the point that this is about T.K. and Kari but I wanted to put this in because Izzy's my favorite character and I thought I should add this in for the fun of it.

**CHAPTER 4: THREE'S A CROWD**


	4. Three's A Crowd

Disclaimer: I know, I know…I said I wouldn't type another one of these but hey…It takes up space…hahhahaha…just kidding. Well anyway I don't anyone in this…so enjoy!  
**

* * *

****Chapter 4: Three's a Crowd**

(Davis' P.O.V.)

I sat in the dorm in front of the TV. "It looked like another boring day." I said to myself. It was about 12:00 in the afternoon. T.K. had been out all morning doing who knows what. I got up and looked around. The place was unusually clean. Wherever I lived, the place was always a mess. I guess T.K.'s neat ways had started to rub off on me.

I stretched and walked out of my dorm. A couple of girls were sprinting up and down the hallway in their bath robes. "God I love college." I walked down to the first floor and stepped outside. I decided that the only way to pass the time was to exercise. I sprinted off campus and started to run down the street.

(T.K.'s P.O.V.)

I was in the grocery store. It was Davis' turn to go shopping but as usual he was up late last night doing well…what would Davis do at 1 in the morning? I sighed. "Let's see…we've got yogurt, bread, cheese, cereal, milk, apple juice, orange juice and all the other essentials." I pushed the cart to the front and walked up to the cashier. I checked out all the items and walked to my truck. I tossed them in my car and drove back to the dorm.

(Kari's P.O.V.)

I walked out of the shower with a towel wrapped around my hair and a bathrobe on. I looked at the apartment. It was always quiet, I used to like it. But now…it was well…disturbing. I sighed and walked into my room to get dressed.

(T.K.'s P.O.V.)

I walked into the dorm and saw that Davis was nowhere to be found. And the place was actually somewhat clean and it smelled of fresh lemons. "Wow…he must have been really bored to actually clean up. I packed the stuff in the refrigerator, grabbed a soda, plopped down on the couch and began to drink.

(Davis' P.O.V.)

I stood outside of the theatre looking around. T.K. is really dumb to leave a sticky note on the fridge saying _Meet Kari at the theatre to see play._ I decided to pay him a surprise visit. "Now…if I could just find a scalper…" I said to myself. After walking around for about 10 minutes, finding a guy and gagging him and telling him to _give_ me his tickets I walked home.

(T.K.'s P.O.V.)

It was about 7:00. I decided to arrive to Kari's house early to surprise her. On the way there I picked up a bouquet of flowers from this Spanish guy walking the street. I also stopped at a 7 Eleven and picked up some chocolate, and a large gallon slushie jug. Once I got up to her apartment I heard her stereo playing…that meant that she was in the shower…it was probably her third shower of the day…she was always obsessed with being clean. I took the spare key from under the pot that stood on a stand next to the door and let myself in.

I plopped down in the couch and turned on the TV. Soon the music stopped. That meant she was getting out the shower. _God…I feel like an FBI agent spying on someone._ I switched off the TV and laid down in the couch so she couldn't see me. I heard the door open and I saw her shadow across the floor. _Maybe I should join the FBI…_ I thought. She walked over into the kitchen. That gave me the perfect chance to sneak up on her.

I crept up close to her. The towel she wrapped over her hair must've been covering her ears because I made so much noise that the neighbors in the next hallway over could've heard me. I grabbed her by the sides and she jumped. The jolt must've undone the way she wrapped her bathrobe because next thing I knew she was naked. "Gah!" I yelled covering my eyes. "I'm sorry!" I yelled. My eyes were covered but I could hear by the creaks in the floor that she had bent over to pick up her bathrobe.

I slowly uncovered my eyes and saw that she was fully dressed. That earned me a hard slap across the face. I stood feeling the redness on my face. "Yeah…I probably deserved that." "How many times do I have to tell you not to scare me like that!" She yelled. I smiled. "Sorry." I said.

She went into her room and got herself dressed. I grabbed the flowers off the table and the chocolate. She walked out wearing a jet black dress, her hair was tied up in a bun. It had lacquered chopsticks holding it up. "I got these for you!" I said grinning. I handed her the chocolate and the flowers. "Oh…that's sweet of you." She said. I headed for the door and opened it for her. She walked out and I followed behind her.

After about a half an hour of driving we arrived at the theatre. I parked in the parking lot across from the theatre and walked in. I felt like we were a couple going on a date. Well then again, that's what we were doing wasn't it? I flashed the tickets at the guy guarding the door and walked in.

We had booth seats. I had brought along my slushie from 7 Eleven, it was to keep me from falling asleep. This play was for her, I didn't really want to go. Just then I thought I saw a familiar shadow in hallway behind the booth doors. I walked out and saw Davis standing next to the water fountain. "What are you doing here?" I whispered. "Oh…nothing…I just came to see the play? Is that a problem?" "Yes…you came here to invade on my date with Kari." I yelled softly. (A/N: Yelled softly, isn't that contradicting?)

"Oh…stop being so paranoid." He said jokingly. "Well…if you don't mind…I'm going to go take my seat." I scoffed and walked back to my seat. "Hey…is that Davis?" She asked pointing to a kid with spiky brown hair in a suit. He turned around and waved at us. Kari waved back. Then I saw her mouth the words '_Come sit with us_.' "Ooohhhh…" I groaned. Not soon after he was sitting next to us in the booth seats. I sighed and rested my head on my hand. Now I really wished that I hadn't drank so much of that slushie. Soon I got a major brain freeze.

I literally almost jumped out of my chair screaming when the play finished. I tossed my jug in the trash and ran out to the truck waiting for Kari. It was almost 30 minutes after the play finished when she came outside. I opened her door for her and helped her in. I hopped in the driver's seat and drove off. When we arrived at her apartment I let her in and turned to leave.

(Kari's P.O.V.)

I looked at the clock in the kitchen. It was 10 PM. "Hey wait! It's kind of late…maybe you should stay over for the night?" I asked. He turned around and looked at me. "Are you sure? I mean…where am I going to sleep?" He asked. "Well, there's a fold-out bed in the couch over there…and there are some sheets in the closet next to the bathroom." He nodded.

I walked into my room and changed. I hopped in my bed and I heard T.K. outside fiddling with the TV remote. "Wow…he really knows how to get comfortable." She said. I turned off the TV and laid back in bed.

(T.K.'s P.O.V.)

I got up around 7. I stumbled around to the bathroom and rubbed my eyes. I switched on the light and grabbed a washcloth and a towel. I hopped in the shower.

(Kari's P.O.V.)

I got up around 8 AM. I smelled something cooking. I hopped out of bed and walked out so that I could see the kitchen. I saw T.K. cooking in the kitchen, his hair instead of sticking up, it fell down in front of his face. I could tell that he had just gotten out of the shower. He set the plates full of food on the table and sat down. I began to eat and T.K. struck up a light conversation.

He started talking about the old days when I forced him to sell Girl Scout Cookies. I giggled. "And what about that time you asked me to fill in for you in gym in middle school? I really didn't like the way the guys in that class looked at me…" He laughed.

After a few more _Kodak moments. _He began to wash the dishes. He had already folded back the bed and folded the sheets and set them by the other dirty clothes. "Wow…you really do know how to keep things neat don't you?" I asked. He nodded. "I do it all the time at my dorm…seeing as how Davis doesn't know how to keep himself clean." He laughed. "Well that's a bit harsh don't you think?" I said.

He stopped suddenly. "Well, you'd probably have to be there to understand what I mean…" Most of the rest of the time he was there was filled with silence. He tried to break the silence a couple of times by trying to ask me a few questions but it didn't help. About oh…2 hours later he decided that he should leave. We hugged and he left.

(T.K.'s P.O.V.)

I hopped into my Navigator and drove off. I arrived back at the dorm and stormed into the dorm. "Hey!" Davis said with a mouth full of Apple Jacks (A/N: Not a promotion). I didn't even want to bother with him. I walked past him silently and threw myself onto my bed.

(Kari's P.O.V.)

I sighed. I was eating a bowl of Apple Jacks (A/N: EVERYBODY LOVES APPLE JACKS!) and watching the TV. I felt kind of bad about how I talked down to T.K… I wanted to call him but I knew he probably was asleep. That's what he usually does when he gets back. I turned off the TV and set down the bowl of Apple Jacks and was about to pick up the phone to call him but decided against it. Looking back on now, I think that if I did call him it would've changed everything. I sighed, laid back in bed and fell asleep.

(Davis' P.O.V.)

I put the box of Apple Jacks back in the pantry and the bowl in the sink. It was about one so the soap operas had started…I hated those things…they're so…overdramatic. I turned of the TV and walked into my room. I plopped down on my bed, opened the window and laid down in bed and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Goten: So…did you guys like it? Well, I'm glad you did…and if you did then go and (censored) (censored) (censored). Wow…I feel better…well stay glued to your computer screens! The next chapter is coming soon!

Goten's Apprentice

ΘA Legend ForeverΘ

**Chapter 5: The Romantic Getaway**


	5. The Dream

Disclaimer: Okay…I'm going to try and be serious for at least _one_ chapter…hmm, on second thought maybe not. Ah…whatever…while I'm trying to contemplate that just read it, the title is _sooooooo_ obvious…I was having a severe writer's block so…sorry about that part. And by the way I don't own digimon. _Or_ any special guest appearances that just so happen to pop up.

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Dream**

(Tai's P.O.V)

Okay…obviously I was asleep _and_ dreaming but where was I? All I could see was darkness. Suddenly, buildings took form. Soon after that the pavement, and road followed that. Soon there was a whole city around me. But, the strange thing was that it didn't look like Tokyo, or Japan for that matter. The area looked much too urban.

Just then I looked down at myself; I was wearing a really long black trench coat. I also had a metal pole in my hand. "Where have I seen this before?" I said to myself. Suddenly almost 1,000 guys appeared. They looked _exactly_ the same.

Then the one at the front spoke. "Mr. Yagami…we meet again." I looked at him. "Who are you?" I said. He laughed. "Me? Well, what kind of question is that? I'm the one who was sent to destroy you." Suddenly they all charged at me. I had no idea what to do. What's one guy with a pole going to do against 1,000 other guys?

Well, it was either get beaten to a pulp or try to fight back. "Man…where's Matt when you need him?" I said knocking back one of the guys while three jumped on my back. There were too many of them. "God…where's Matt when you need him?" I said out loud.

Suddenly a row of the agent guys cleared out. "Speak of the devil…" There was Matt standing in front of them with what looked like an overly sized key in his hand. He was slicing the agents up like it was nothing. Not soon after he got to me. "What's going on here?" I said.

He didn't answer me. "Hello?" I said waving a hand in his face. He still said nothing. I turned around to see if he was staring at something behind me. Then I saw something that looked like a giant whale. Only it looked 100 times bigger. Then it started shooting things from its body.

Soon I found myself running from a wave of what looked like giant mosquitoes. Matt hadn't said a word since he _magically_ popped up. But I wasn't worrying much about that now. My legs were getting tired and Matt still showed no expression on his face. Well he may have but those shades were covering his eyes.  
We ran into a building. "What good is this going to do us? Did you see the size of that thing?" I said yelling at Matt. "And what about those people out there? What's going to happen to them?" I continued. Finally he turned to me. "This isn't digimon anymore Tai…this is the Matrix…" He said. "So what was that thing?" I said. "That…was Sin." I raised an eyebrow. "From the videogame? This is so whacked man…I'm out of here." As soon as I took off the shades, everything went black again.  
Suddenly I found myself…in a room. The odd thing was…it wasn't my room. Well, everything else in this dream was weird so I didn't expect this to be any different. I sat on the bed waiting for something to pop out, or for something to swallow me. After waiting for 10 minutes…nothing came. I decided to get up. 

Right as I reached the door, a guy busted in. He had long black hair, furry skin and red marks under his eyes. The weirder thing was that he had a tail. " You've got to get out of here!" He yelled. "Why?" I said. " It's not safe!" He continued. I opened the door. I didn't get to see what happened after that because some strange light pierced me, right through my heart. As I fell to the ground, I saw the guy running back out the door.

I awoke and looked at the stereo across from my bed. It said 7:30 AM. " God…I really gotta lay off the alcohol before I go to sleep."

* * *

Goten: I know, I know, it wasn't the best chapter in the world, but it was just a place filler. In other words, this is just something just to pass the time until the next chapter. I promise that 6 will be a lot better. Until then, stay glued to your computer screen!

Goten's Apprentice

A Legend Forever


	6. The Mistake

Disclaimer: Okay…welcome to Chapter 6 of "True Love Waits" and while you're reading this did you know that you could be saving over 15 on car insurance? Unless of course, you don't own a car…then you'd be saving 15 on nothing! Well…that was a useless tidbit, anyway I don't own digimon and you should've realized that by now…so I guess we can get started!

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Mistake **

(T.K.'s P.O.V)

I looked at the clock in the kitchen sighing. It was 12:30. I was getting knots in my stomach. I had recently applied for a part-time job as a high school guidance counselor. I wanted to get experience in the psychology field and by chance I picked this job. I had actually torn out all the jobs that I thought I would like, placed them on a dartboard and threw a dart at it. It hit the guidance counselor ad.

They said that they would get back to me in a few weeks. All in all, the interview went pretty well. The pay was satisfactory, the location was close, and the school itself wasn't that bad. They called a few days ago telling me to meet them at the school in the guidance office. I hope I would get the job…maybe after a few weeks I could afford a car. My old one was a junk heap…thanks Davis.

The clock reached 12:45 and I decided to get there early. I boiled up some water and made tea. I poured it into a thermos and headed to my car. It took about 15 minutes to get to the school and 10 more to get to the guidance office. I walked in and saw the guidance counselor sitting across from me at the other end of the desk. I sat down setting my tea aside.

(Kari's P.O.V)

I was sitting at my kitchen table looking around at my apartment. Today was the day T.K. hopefully got his new job. I had everything planned out. If he didn't get the job, I'd take him out to a nice dinner, get him a few drinks of sake and bring him back home to stay over for the night. I even had two banners lying in wait at the corner of the living room. One said _Congrats on getting your new job!_ The other said _Sorry it didn't work out…there's always next time!_ If he did get the job I'd probably fix him up a nice dinner here, we'd probably talk for a few hours, play some games and depending on my mood, I'd let him stay over for the night. I also had a bit of my own surprise for him.

I snapped out of my daydream and looked at the clock that was on my oven. _1:37 _it blinked. I decided that I'd get everything ready from now. I went to my room, undressed, stepped into my bathrobe and walked into the shower. After a 20-minute shower I got dressed.

I put on some casual clothes and walked out to my car. I had a few errands I needed to run. First, I had to pick the sake. Then I had to get my hair done and then I had to pick up the food. After about 3 hours of being out I got back home. I took another shower and got dressed. I was wearing a new dress that Mimi bought me. It was made of velvet or silk, I couldn't tell the difference. It was a dark blue that you could probably mistake for black. When the light hit it just right it looked like it sparkled.

I put my bathrobe on over the dress so that it didn't get messy when I was cooking. I had made white rice, corn, Chinese donuts, General Tso's chicken, Japanese chicken, seasoned shrimp and for dessert I bought 2 3 qt. containers of ice cream. One was cookies n' cream the other was vanilla.

After 2 hours of cooking I called T.K. He was back home. He told me that he had got the job and they wanted him to start Monday. I asked if he wanted to come over for a celebration party and he agreed almost immediately. I hung up the phone and placed the food out on the table. I brought out a bucket of ice and placed the sake bottles in it. I got out my best china and put it on the table.

The door rang as soon as I finished putting up the banner and hooking up the PS2 to the plasma screen TV in my living room. It was a gift from my dad. Quickly I stripped off the bathrobe and laid it out flat on my bed. Then they knock three times. "I'm coming!" I said walking to the door.

(T.K.'s P.O.V)

The door opened and I saw Kari standing in yet _another_ beautiful dress. I quickly regained my composure and smiled. "Where do you get the money for all this?" I said walking inside. "Well, the dresses are a gift from Mimi, the rest I pay for out of my own pocket." She said. "Sometimes I really think you outdo yourself…" I said sitting down at the table.

She sat down after me and we ate. About halfway through my third helping I noticed Kari staring at me. I swallowed a mouthful of rice and looked at her. "What is there something on my face?" I said picking up a napkin. She shook her head. "It's nothing…" She said finishing her food.

I finished my third glass of sake and stood up. "That was good." I said stretching. I headed for the couch in the living room with Kari following behind me. We sat down in front of the TV and I put in Ghost In A Shell. As the movie played on, I noticed that Kari was kissing on me. I tried to pull away from her and she continued to kiss on me. "Are you drunk?" I asked. "Maybe…" she said giggling.

I sighed. "C'mon Kari, I don't want to do this if your drunk…I don't think I'd want to this if you were sober either…" I said. Suddenly she stood up. I knew what was coming next, I'd seen Matt do it many times. She grabbed the nearest thing she could and flung it at the wall in the kitchen. "Why not! Don't you love me?" She yelled. I stood up. "C'mon Kari…calm down…you need to stop…you might hurt someone." I reached my hand to comfort her and almost immediately I knew that was the wrong move. She raised her hand and slapped me square in the face. I staggered back a little and regained my footing.

After about 30 minutes of hearing her throwing things and cursing me, and a few other things she calmed down. I was in the bathroom tending to the cut she gave me from when she dug her nails in my face from slapping me. I walked out with a band-aid on the side of my face. I saw Kari passed out on the floor between the kitchen and the living room.

After I cleaned up the place and tossed out the broken vases, glass and other things, I picked Kari up and laid her down on her bed. I had brought along a bag of spare clothes just in case it got late and I didn't feel like leaving. I took off my shirt and pants, unfolded the bed from her couch (one of those couches with the fold out bed), grabbed some sheets from her linen closet and tried my best to fall asleep. It didn't work.

I stayed up almost all night thinking about what had just happened and what Kari had said. The words banged in my head as if someone were playing the drums and I was the drumsticks. _Don't you love me!_ Was all I could think about for the whole night. Finally I fell asleep around 4 to later be woken up at 7 by Kari's alarm clock. She must've had a serious hangover because she didn't even budge when the alarm clock rang.

I turned it off and walked into the kitchen. I decided to fix her some tea and a good breakfast. I had read in a book somewhere that fixing someone a good meal after a hangover helped reduce the effects. I was pretty sure it was Joe's book. At around 8:30 she woke up and walked out of her room. "Oh…my head is killing me…" Was the first thing she said. She must not have remembered anything.

"Mornin' sleepyhead." I said as she sat down in the couch. I put the food and the tea on a tray and brought it out to her. "What's this for?" She asked looking at me. Then I noticed that she was still in her dress. "Don't you think you should take that off?" I said referring to her dress. "I should but I don't feel like it now…but what's this for? And what happened to your face?" She said pointing at the band-aid.

_Wow…she must really not remember anything… _I sat down. "Eat first…it'll help your headache." I said while sitting down next to her. After she finished I told her everything. The dinner, the movie, the drinks and how she lashed out at me. As I finished she just looked at me.

"I—I'm sorry…" She said running her finger across the band-aid. I smiled. "It's nothing…" She held her hand up to stop me. "Of course it is…I hit you T.K…you and I both know that I'd never do something like that. And for that I'm sorry…" I smiled. "It's okay…but last night gave me a lot of time to think about some things…you see, we've been good friends for a really and I mean _really_ long time. Last night…you asked or should I say, yelled at me asking if I loved you…" I paused to see her reaction. Nothing. "Last night got me thinking…we've had a really good relationship and although you were drunk and irrational, what you said hit me like an 18-wheeler speeding on the freeway…" I paused once more to look at her face. For some strange reason it looked as if it glowed from the light outside. "I was wondering…what if its time to take this relationship further?"

Kari's face seemed emotionless. It was as if she hadn't heard a word I said. Then the oddest thing happened. She kissed me! I thought I was supposed to kiss her! Well, either way, it still happened. I kissed her back and soon we were sprawled on the couch kissing yet _again_. But at least this time she was sober.

About 15 minutes later I decided that it was time to go. I broke the kiss and got up to leave. She was smiling at me. I grabbed my stuff, headed out the door and left. As I walked into my dorm I saw Davis sitting in his usual spot in front of the TV. _Maybe things are finally turning around for me…_ I said as I fell back onto my bed falling asleep.

* * *

Goten: Told you it was gonna be good! If you enjoyed it I'm glad I could be of service…and if you didn't then your computer is going to blow up in T-minus 10 seconds…I suggest you find a bomb shelter to take refuge in…


	7. Dare Night

Disclaimer: Hey! How's it going? I am proud to present to my loyal readers Chapter 7 of _True Love Waits. _This is one of my more prized comical chapters. I would like to thank Rei Sayoran for his help in setting up this chapter. I recommend reading his newest story…The Path To Love (Title Under Renovation) it is really good. But enough promotions now onto the show!

Fast talking announcer guy: Goten's Apprentice does not own or is in any way affiliated with Digimon

* * *

**Chapter 7: Dare Night **

(T.K.'s P.O.V)

It had been a few months after Kari had accepted my awkward proposition for becoming my girlfriend. Ever since that fateful day things seemed to be going a lot better for me. My grades went up, I got a new job offer as a newspaper columnist, and I was on the way to getting my new car. Even Davis started to clean up his act.

But that didn't really matter now cause it was Spring Break! Kari and I agreed that we would spend at least one weekend together during this period. That weekend was tomorrow. We had also agreed that I would decide what we would do. I sort of procrastinated and I couldn't think of anything at the moment…

I went around every floor asking all my girl friends on what we should do but nothing they suggested seemed good enough. I even had Davis call his girl friends (if you would call them that) to see what they said. I still didn't find anything good enough. I was starting to get a bit anxious.

I was lying in my bed later that night. I don't know what I did or how it happened but it just magically popped into my head. _Dare Night_. I plotted out everything in my head. I would invite everyone over to Joe's (cause his house was big enough to contain all of us) and we take turns daring each other.

I smiled to myself. _How do I come up with this stuff?_ I thought as I picked up the phone to OK everything with Joe. Of course he agreed. I think he found amusement out of us embarrassing each other to hell and back.

I told him the whole idea. Right down to the last detail. He even said he'd bring drinks and food. "But, just in case, I'll have the paramedics standing by." He joked as he hung up the phone. At least I thought he was joking. I smiled at myself yet again at my ingenious.

I can't believe that after all that I still managed to get to bed early that day. And amazingly Davis volunteered to clean the dorm. Now I was really getting worried. I'd have to get him checked by a doctor. Either he had a chemical imbalance in his brain or something really good had happened to him.

The next day I awoke to hear the phone ringing. Davis was a rock hard sleeper so I knew he wouldn't be able to get up to answer it. I staggered to the phone that we had stuck to the wall in the kitchen. I pressed the speakerphone button. "Hello?" I said groggily. " Hey T.K. did I wake you up?" She said giggling. Almost immediately after she finished her sentence I picked up the phone. " Hm…er…wha—?" I said wiping the sleep out of my eyes and heading for the bathroom.

"I'll take that as a yes." I splashed cold water on my face and immediately I felt woken up. " So…what are we gonna do tonight?" She said. Just for laughs I said something dumb. "The same thing we do every night Pinky…try to take over the world!" She laughed.

" Really…take over the world in one night? Isn't that a bit far-fetched?" She asked. It was my turn to laugh. "What we're doing tonight is a secret…all I want is for you to get to Joe's by 8 tonight…'kay?" "Uh-huh…well, guess I'll see ya then! Love ya…bye!" She hung up. I hung up and sat down in a chair. I wonder what I was going to do till then…I sighed. _Maybe I'll go to that new arcade they built downtown._

After deciding on that and heading out of the door I heard Davis scrambling around in the kitchen. Smiling to myself I headed for the elevator. I walked a few blocks and arrived at the arcade. It even had a _Grand Opening_ banner hanging over it. After embarrassingly crushing everyone in every videogame in the arcade I decided to head back.

Once I got in I took a shower and got dressed wearing a green cap, my painter jeans (jeans that look like they have paint splashed on them), and a faded green shirt. I called Tai and the rest of the gang and told them to meet me at Joe's. Then, I walked down to the parking lot, hopped in my car and headed to Joe's house. I walked in and saw that I was the first one there.

The next one to come in was Tai. After him were Mimi and Izzy. After them were Matt and Sora. Now all I had to wait for was Kari. She came in about 5 minutes later. Matt was wearing his normal "I'm going out clothes." Tai was wearing pretty much the same thing. Kari was wearing a pair of jeans that weren't too tight but tight enough to be enticing. The same went for the shirt.

I could tell Mimi saved her outfit for just this occasion. She was wearing her high school uniform…it was so small that every time she stepped you caught a glimpse of her panties. I knew Izzy was happy… Sora was wearing a shirt that said _Bite Me_ on the front and on the back it said _I Just Might Like It_. She was also wearing baggy jeans.

Everyone began to ask me what was going on. After calming them down I explained everything. After I finished everyone was just staring at me. The first to snap out of their daze was Izzy. "Oooookay…so who goes first?" I knew Izzy would be the one to ask so I came prepared. I pulled out a coin. " Pick a side." I said to the girls. They chose heads.

I let Joe do the honors of flipping the coin. It was heads. I let the girls decide who would go first between them. They decided Sora would go first. "Okay…Matt, I dare you to run 5 blocks…" Matt smiled. "Aw…is dat aww widdle Sora can dink owf?" He said. "Naked." She finished. He looked like he was choking on air. I busted out laughing.

He sighed. Well, confiding to the rules of the game I guess I have to…" He sighed. He undressed in the bathroom and put on a robe. We led him to the busiest street in the city. We had Sora stand at the end point and Mimi, being the way she was, brought along a camcorder to record it.

I didn't want to look at it so the rest of the guys and I turned away. After he finished they decided that Kari would go next…Mimi would have either have to go twice or one of us wouldn't get dared.

(Tai's P.O.V)

" Okay…eeny, meeny, miny, moe!" Kari said. Her finger landed on me. I gulped. Everyone else oooooohed. "Okay…Tai, I dare you to…" My forehead started to sweat and my throat clogged up. "I dare you to…cross-dress and go to a biker club, you have to stay in there for 10 minutes…" "WHAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTT!" I yelled. I sighed…I couldn't let Matt out best me so I went along with it. " Okay ladies, mold me…" I said as they carried me to the bathroom. After about 20 minutes I found myself standing in front of a biker club entrance.

I turned and saw Mimi videotaping me. "T.K…I'm going to get you for this…" I said through gritted teeth. I walked inside. ZZZZzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzz((TRANSMISSION INTERRUPTED…THIS SECTION OF THE FIC HAS BEEN PHASED OUT DUE TO INTENSE CHARACTER VIOLATION))

The next thing I remember was running outside sprinting down the street with about 10 bikers chasing me. And trust me…that was extremely hard in heels. I ran straight back to Joe's and found everyone laughing at me. I swear I wanted to lash out at T.K. But at least it was over.

(Mimi's P.O.V)

Well, now it was my turn. And I had to guys to choose from. I knew Izzy was too kindhearted to hurt his girlfriend but T.K. I wasn't so sure of. After some serious contemplation I figure out what to do. I had a devilish smirk on my face. I could see Izzy sweating like mad but T.K. just seemed so emotionless. I sighed. This wasn't about T.K, it was about Izzy.

(Izzy's P.O.V)

She pointed a finger at T.K. and I. "You two…I dare you too…" She paused. I knew she was just doing this to make me feel worse. "I dare you two to…make out for ten minutes." I nearly passed out. "WHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTT!" I yelled.

" Lets just get this over with…" I said closing my eyes. I sighed. She once _again_ was videotaping. The ten minutes seemed to go on forever. As soon as it was over I rushed to the bathroom washed my mouth out with soap, mouthwash, and soap again.

(Omniscient P.O.V)

Next was the guys' turn. Tai said he refused to dare anyone because he thought it was mean and unjust. Matt decided to go first.

(Matt's P.O.V)

"Okay…Sora…I dare you…to give me a lap dance, naked." She immediately turned red. Izzy managed to fight the camera away from Mimi and began videotaping. Her skin felt warm on mine…apparently she had done this before, but I wasn't about to ask where or to whom. After this it was Izzy's turn.

(Izzy's P.O.V)

_All right then…my turn_. I had thought of my idea while erm…having a weird moment with T.K… I had a devious look on my face. "All right, here goes." I said walking up to Mimi.

(Omniscient P.O.V)

Izzy walked up to Mimi and began to whisper in her ear. All they heard were words coming out of her mouth. "Uh-huh…yeah…really? Ohhhh…Oh man…what? No way!" She moaned and Izzy continued to whisper in her ear. Mimi spoke again. "Oohhh…Izzy…really? No…come on… ohhhh…yeah, yeeeeeaaaah, yeaaaaaaah…" It sounded like she was having an orgasm; it was starting to get a little sickening.

(Izzy's P.O.V)

"Well, I'm gonna turn in for the night…big day tomorrow." I said stretching and walking upstairs. Mimi was blood red. "Heh—heh. I'm tired too!" She said running up the stairs after him. Then Matt spoke. "That lucky son of a—." BEEP, BEEP, BEEP. Then T.K.'s alarm on his watch went off.

(T.K.'s P.O.V)

After that interesting scene with Izzy and Mimi that left Tai, Sora, Kari and I. Matt had gotten so drunk he passed out. "Well, looks like it's my turn." I said, Then Tai looked at me. "If you even think about doing _anything_ to my sister…I will hunt you down and kill you." Sora smiled. " Don't worry…I'll handle him…then you two can make all the noise you want." She said pulling Tai upstairs.

"What—what noise are you talking about?" I said. I turned and saw Kari smiling at me. "Well, I'm going to bed…" Kari said walking upstairs. " Oh…well, okay…I'm going to stay down here for a little longer." I said rocking back and forth in a chair. She sighed and shook her head. " Idiot…you're coming with me…" She said. I jumped up. "Really?" I said following her upstairs.

We walked into my room and I fell back onto my bed. Kari sat down next to me. " You know I love you don't you?" She said resting her head on my shoulder. " Mm-hmm." I said. She was staring at me. I leaned in and kissed her. She kissed me back. After about 15 minutes of French kissing she got up. " Well—I'm going to bed…" She said stretching and heading for the door. "Wha—?" I said. " Or maybe not…" She said. _Yes, yes, yes!_ I thought. " Nah…I think I'll sleep in my own bed." She said. _Damn…_ " But then…I don't trust you enough to leave you in a room by yourself…" She said. Now, I knew she was teasing me and I was getting quite fed up with it.

" Y'know what?" I said getting up and slamming the door. "Now that we're going out you're going to have at least listen to me." She smiled. "Wow…T.K. version 2…more aggressive, loud and horny…" She said. "Okay, I'll bite…this time." She said sitting down on the bed. " Hmph…" I said sitting next to her. We started to kiss again.

* * *

Goten: Well, how'd you like it? I thought the ending was a bit weird but I'm about to miss my bus and I needed to get it done by today. Of course, Chapter 8 is going to be even better…but until then…stay glued to your computer screen!


	8. Treachery

Disclaimer: Wow…I'm finally getting to the good part of the story…I bet the rest of you were getting tired of me how you say…stalling the actual point of the story…but anyways, I hope you enjoy Chapter 8!

* * *

**Chapter 8: Treachery**

(T.K.'s P.O.V)

I awoke the next morning to find Kari sleeping peacefully in bed next to me. After rubbing the sleep out of my eyes and staring at her for a few more minutes I realized that she was glowing. That may have due to the fact that the sun was shining directly on her. As I moved to get out of bed she stirred.

She sat up and stared at me. "Mornin' sleepyhead." I said looking at her. She smiled back at me. I looked at the nightstand and saw that the alarm clock said 8:30. Kari stood up and stretched, yawning. "Well, I'm going to take my shower." She said grabbing a towel and bathrobe from the closet in the room.

"Oh…okay…" I said preoccupied with counting the dots on the velvet drapery that was over my head. "Well, aren't you coming?" She said heading for the bathroom across the hall. "Wha—? Oh…yeah!" I said hopping out of bed, grabbing a towel and following her.

(Tai's P.O.V)

It was about 9 when I woke up. Sora had already left the room and I assumed that she was headed for the shower. As I left the room I noticed that Sora along with Matt, Izzy and Mimi were standing outside the doorway. "What's going on?" I asked them. "Someone's locked themselves in the shower!" I heard Sora say.

I banged on the door and all I could hear was the shower water and the faint music from a radio. "C'mon and get outta there!" Matt yelled. Izzy cleared out the crowd leaving a line from him to the door. He took out a laser and what looked like a mini screwdriver and began to pick the lock. As soon as he got it open the door opened.

"Gah!" I yelled turning out of the way. There in the doorway was Super Sayian 4 Goku staring at us and combing his fur! "Why do you look like you hate the free world?" Izzy said. "I can't help it…" He said. Then he disappeared.

"That was awkward…and virtually impossible…" I said scratching my head. "Wait a second…why did we go through all this trouble to get into a bathroom? Joe has 40 of them!" For once, I was the sensible one. As everyone tried to pile into the bathroom I headed off to another one.

(T.K.'s P.O.V)

Walking back to the room I saw Kari sitting on the bed. "Well, now that that's done, I guess I should be heading back…I have a big test coming up after Spring Break and I want to get in as much studying as possible." She nodded. "Well, I guess I'll see you later then!" She said. I nodded and headed out to my car.

As I walked into the dorm room I noticed Davis wasn't there. "Well, that's odd… Davis almost never leaves the dorm…" Shrugging it off, I got my books from my room. I sat at the kitchen table and began to study.

(Davis' P.O.V)

From what I'd heard, T.K. had held a Dare Night yesterday evening and he didn't even invite me! But that didn't faze me. I was headed for Kari's house. I was planning to take her out to the club. She promised me a date anyway so I figured I would ask her about it today. Pulling into the apartment complex I got out of the car.

Reaching Kari's apartment I knocked on the door 5 times. "Coming! She said. As she opened the door I noticed she was in her bathrobe. "Oh…I'm sorry did I interrupt something?" I asked. "Oh…no…I just got out of the shower…is there something you wanted?" She asked. "Well, remember that time you said you'd go on a date with me?" She nodded.

"Well, how about today?" I asked. "Sure…I guess a date wouldn't hurt…just let me get dressed first." She let me in and went off to her room to get dressed. She came out wearing a pair of light blue jeans, and a white shirt that said _Want to know how to keep an idiot waiting?_ On the front and _I'll tell you tomorrow_ on the back.

"So where are we going?" She asked. "Well, I was going to the club, if that's okay with you…" She nodded. "I haven't been dancing a while…so sure why not?" So leading her down to my car we headed off to the club.

(T.K.'s P.O.V)

I hung up the phone. "Where could she be? This is the 4th time I've called her and it's getting late. I hope she's all right. And Davis hasn't been home all day…" I shrugged. "Kari can take care of herself, Davis I'm not so sure of…" I shrugged. "I'll go check on her in the morning." I said. So, lying down on my bed, I fell asleep.

The next morning I awoke around 11:30. I checked my phone messages and none of them were from Kari. I showered, brushed my teeth, got dressed and decided to head over to her apartment. About an hour later I pulled into the parking lot. I headed up to her apartment and noticed that the door was open.

Walking inside I noticed clothes strewn all over the floor. There also were various household items strewn all over the place. I saw a couple plates on the floor next to kitchen table. The bathroom light was on, with toothpaste lining the walls and the couch cushions were all over the floor. I walked to Kari's room and pushed the door open and saw Davis in bed with Kari. Kari stirred and sat up. Davis sat up almost immediately after her. They were both naked. "Mornin' sunshine…" He said. "Oh…my head…" Was her response. "Am I interrupting something?" I said standing in the doorway. "Oh…hey T.K. how's it going?" Davis said.

I ignored Davis. "Kari, how could you? You knew how I felt about you…and even though…with Davis!" Davis smirked. "Your just jealous cause I got in bed with her first…"

Davis had barely gotten his shirt and pants on before I had him pinned up against the wall outside Kari's room. "You bastard!" I said swinging at him. He ducked it barely and kicked me in the shin. This had caused me to let go of him. He then swung at my face. I dodged it by crouching but then he kicked me in my chest. This sent me toppling over the couch and busting my lip.

I punched him in the face and he staggered sideways. He recovered and dodged my next swing. He took a piece of glass from a shattered vase and threw it at me. I dodged it but it managed to cut my cheek. I picked him up by his shirt and slammed him on the floor, and began beating his head.

"T.K. stop!" Kari said trying to pull me off him. I shook her off me and stood up, breathing heavily. He was bleeding from the mouth, had a black eye, and a part of his forehead was swollen. I on the other hand had a few cuts, a bruise on my cheek, and a red mark on my chest from where Davis kicked me.

Kari ran to Davis and bent down to him. "Davis, are you okay?" "You're defending him? After all we've been through your defending him?" Kari looked at me. "You…you monster! How could you!" She yelled. I had the right mind to call her a name I shouldn't repeat but I held it in. So, grunting I spit some blood onto his face and tossed him a crumpled napkin. "Clean yourself up…" I said. And with that I walked back to my car.

I sped back to my dorm, running 3 red lights and almost running over an 8-year old. I walked into my room slamming the door behind me and fell onto my bed, crying.

* * *

Goten: Well, how'd you guys like it? I'm sorry for the delay and for the chapter being so short. I just recently got back from a church trip to Virginia (Big shout out to Maria and Marie) and I was getting back into the swing of things. Well, Chapter 9 should be up soon!


	9. In The End

Disclaimer: Well, as I wrap this one up…I'd like to say thank you for all your continued support! That goes out to all you faithful readers, and those not-so-faithful ones. I hope you enjoyed this and I hope that you will read many of my coming editions…one of which may be up shortly, depending on my mood! Thank you once again!  
(I don't own Digimon or the characters affiliated with this story)

* * *

**Chapter 9: In The End**

(T.K.'s P.O.V)

Spring break was over…it had been almost a week since my confrontation with Davis. From what I heard he wasn't doing so well. Kari had called me a million times. I ignored her. I didn't really want to be bothered with her at the moment. I decided to skip class today. I just didn't have the will to deal with anything right now let alone school. So I did the only other thing I could do. I went to Matt's bar. Besides, I got a discount on drinks there anyway.

I sat down at my usual spot at the bar and Matt walked up to me. "T.K. what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school?" He asked. "Just give me a drink." I said. "No way. I'm not letting you mess yourself up like I did." I glared at him. "Give…me…my…drink…" I said.

"I said no…" I stood up. "I'll go elsewhere." So, after finding another bar, I got so drunk that I caused a bar fight and ended having to be hospitalized.

(Kari's P.O.V)

T.K. and I hadn't talked at all ever since he beat up Davis. It was tearing me up inside. I mean for one, T.K. always seemed like such a kind and gentle-hearted person. Even though I was drunk and it had been days, I couldn't forget the look in his eyes when he was fighting Davis. It kept me up for nights on end…

Davis and I had developed somewhat of a steady relationship. He comforted me when I needed to be and he seemed to always be so cheerful. But that day, that hour, that moment…changed everything… I was watching the 6:00 news on a Friday night. They were reporting on a bar fight that had broken out only about two hours ago. 4 people were in critical condition, and 1 wounded. T.K. was in critical.

As I saw them putting him on a stretcher and wheeling him to an ambulance my heart stopped. I couldn't feel anything…my breathing was getting irregular. All I could do was stare at the battered and bruised T.K. in horror… I grabbed my things and sped to the hospital, running 4 red lights and getting 2 speeding tickets.

I sprinted up to his room and saw the doctors standing around him. "What's wrong with him? Will he be okay?" The doctor said nothing. He sighed and picked up T.K.'s medical chart. "He's in a coma. We don't know wether he's stable or not…you'll just have to wait…" He said sighing.

(T.K.'s P.O.V)

"Huh…where am I?" I was surrounded in darkness. Suddenly a bright light filled the room. Next thing I knew, I was sitting in a church watching Kari walk down the aisle. It was a wedding. But what I saw next filled me with rage. Davis was the groom. "If there are any who object to these two marrying, speak now, or forever hold your peace." The pastor said. "I OBJECT!" I yelled standing up. No one heard. "You may now kiss the bride." He said. As they kissed I felt my heart stop.

(Omniscient P.O.V)

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP. "We've got a flat line over here!" A doctor yelled. Kari was standing next to T.K.'s bed crying. "T.K…you can't die! Not here!" The doctor charged up the defibrillators "Clear!" He yelled shocking T.K.'s chest. "I need oxygen!" He yelled to an orderly. "Clear!" The doctor yelled again. T.K. was shocked again. Nothing. He shocked him one more time and gave up. "I'm sorry miss…he's gone…there's nothing we can do for him…" The doctor said to Kari.

(T.K.'s P.O.V)

"Wha—where am I?" I said. Everything looked so foggy. I even thought I was standing on clouds. There was a man standing in front of me on a podium. He spoke in a loud booming voice. "T.K. Takaishi, I am here to judge your life according to your deeds…" I laughed. "Okay…where are the cameras? Hey Ashton where are ya?" I said looking around. "This is no laughing matter Mr. Takaishi you are dead." He said. I stared wide-eyed at him. "What! I can't be dead! I'm not ready!" The man sighed. "No one ever is ready…but there's nothing you can do to stop that…"

"No! There are so many things I haven't done…things I haven't said!" He sighed. " I can't help you with that…that is in the past…you must deal with what _is_." He said. "No…Kari…I'm sorry…I didn't mean—."

(Kari's P.O.V)

It was over…T.K. had been pronounced dead. But still, I couldn't take it…they had to have security escort me off the premises…even then I struggled. I just couldn't deal with it…T.K…dead. I drove home feeling horribly depressed. I went into my apartment and grabbed a knife out of my kitchen drawer. I held it up to eye level and sobbed. "I promised you I'd be there…no matter what…and I intend to keep that promise."

Just then, Sora walked into my apartment. "Kari! What are you doing!" She said running to me. "I'm ending it! I've lost the only thing that mattered to me! T.K. is gone!" She struggled with me and managed to grab the knife from my hand. "Kari…think about it…T.K. wouldn't want you to be doing this to yourself…he'd want you go on living. Even if it is with Davis."

I had tears in my eyes. I just couldn't bear it. T.K. had gone through hell and back to protect me. I remember the time when I had gone out with that guy on the soccer team. He heard that he was talking bad about me and T.K. took it upon himself to give him a head concussion, not to mention the fact that we had to forfeit the championship because of that… He even protected me from Davis…even though he didn't know the whole story.

Sora was right. T.K. would want me to go on living…even if it wasn't with him. I collapsed on the kitchen floor crying. Sora put her arm around me trying to comfort me.

(T.K.'s P.O.V)

"Your fricking serious! I'm dead!" He nodded. "And according to this book you seem to have lived a clean life…even though you did do a few bad things I think we can let it slide." I sighed. "Please, can I get another chance? At least I deserve that!" The man sighed ruffling with his hair. "The boss isn't going to like this…" He said.

Suddenly I found myself back in the hospital. "Doctor! He's awake!" I heard a nurse yell. "What the deuce…" I heard the doctor yell while coming into the room. "That's impossible! He was dead over 4 hours ago! Now all his readings are normal? Something's not right here." He said going over my medical chart. "Well, he's alive now, so there's no point in questioning it is there?" The nurse said.

(Kari's P.O.V)

That night, I stayed up all night. I didn't feel like going to sleep. No, let me change that, I couldn't fall asleep. As the sun started to rise around 7:00, Davis came into my apartment to comfort me. He thought that the whole thing was his fault. It probably was. "Um…Davis…I have something I need to say…" I said. I looked at him. "I feel that…um…in the circumstances of things…I think that…um…I think that we should stop seeing each other…" I stared at him. "Why?" He asked.

"I mean look at us…I'm mourning over the loss of T.K. and I don't that this relationship should've happened from the beginning…so I honestly think that we should keep our distance." I could tell he was heartbroken. But I knew later he would understand…I hope… So, with that he packed up his things that belonged to him and left.

I got up to fix myself breakfast when I got the call. Someone had called 3 times before I got the sense to pick it up. "Hello?" I said. "Heya!" I heard T.K.'s voice on the other end. "M—my god! T—T.K. is that you?" I asked on the verge of tears. "Yep. Something strange happened the past few hours, But we'll talk about it when I get there. I'm on my way over okay?"

My god…T.K. was alive? I don't know how it happened and I honestly didn't care. I had managed to fix breakfast and make myself looked somewhat decent. As T.K. rang the doorbell I had just finished brushing my teeth. "Coming!" I said. Opening the door T.K. stood in the doorway. He walked in and broke down sobbing in his arms. "T.K. I'm sorry! I didn't mean to it wasn't my fault!" He chuckled to himself. "I know…it's going to be okay…"

"Davis and I had gone out on a date! I didn't think it would do any harm so I went along with it! He ended up getting me drunk and next thing I know your beating his head in! I'm so sorry!" He sighed. "If it's anyone's fault, it's mine. I should've listened to you before jumping to conclusions…but that's in the past now…it's going to be okay…" He said. I sat down on my bed still crying. "I—I just don't know what I would do if one day you just weren't here…" I said between sobs.

"Kari calm down…it's over now…things will get better…I promise." He said. He set me down on the bed and lay and slowly began to undress me. As soon as I was topless he got up and closed my room door…

* * *

Goten: Well, sorry for ending it in a cliffhanger like that but hey, DEAL WITH IT! Well, that's a wrap for True Love Waits! I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you and Good Night(Or Day)!


End file.
